


Lover's Embrace

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: ASoIaF Rare Pair Week [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Sex, Modern Royalty, Modern Westeros, Nobility, Slow Build, Slow Romance, do not copy to another site, fem!Ned Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: When his time to leave Winterfell comes to a close, he gives Ned his personal email and phone number, she gives him hers. “Anytime you wish to speak Rhaegar, you can, I’ll listen.”Once he is back in the solitude of his room in The Red Keep, he plays a song Ned taught him. It eases his mind of any worries.And he falls asleep with thoughts of a snow maiden.
Relationships: Ned Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Series: ASoIaF Rare Pair Week [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98
Collections: ASOIAF Rarepair Week





	Lover's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> For the ASOIAF Rare Pair 'A Dream of Spring' Event, Day 5: Flowers & Embrace.  
> This is an unusual couple, and for some reason, the fic just pour out of me, so I hope you all enjoy.

Rhaegar knows what people say of him behind his back.

The sad-eye Prince, the one marked by tragedy, the bookish heir, a man with a sense of doom, an oddity - even for his family, a man who barely anyone knows at all. They all know about him, they greet him, praise him, flatter him, try to befriend him, but none save Arthur truly know him.

And he’s in need of a bride.

Many men have offered their daughters. He has not missed that Prime Minister Lannister had brought his daughter to live with him, so very near the Red Keep. Lady Lannister is pretty, she will be a beauty, but that is not what he is looking for. But he has not missed all the looks Cersei Lannister sends him, how she takes it upon herself to follow him around whenever she can, nor does he miss how her niceness only extends to a certain point.

So he does what he thinks that would give him a break, he calls his cousin. Robert and he are fundamentally different, Robert’s loud and outgoing, easy to get along with and with a penchant for women. But at the end, he still decides to call him, maybe Robert can help with some distraction.

Robert - as it turns out - is at Winterfell. Visiting his friend’s family, tells him that he should come too, “All snow, but the people are good. You and Ned will probably get along. Big library, bigger than the one you have.” Says Robert.

So, he calls Duke Stark, Prince or not, it would be highly improper to simply show up, Arthur in tow and spend time there. Rickard Stark extends the invitation easily enough, “As long as you wish to stay, your Grace.”

He informs Arthur, his permanent bodyguard to inform his father and goes to pack his bags. He has dinner with his mother and little Viserys, his brother barely able to stay still on the table, his mother wishes him good luck on his upcoming trip, Viserys begs a gift.

Four days later, he’s off to Winterfell on a private plane, but he still knows that he will have to take a car towards Winterfell, since the airport is located at White Harbor. Duke Stark had promised to send a car and someone to fetch him and Arthur, advantages of royalty and nobility, he’s aware.

Much to his surprise, it’s Robert himself who comes and fetches him. He can tell is Robert due to his loud voice, and Robert’s height is also a tell-tale, when he grows closer to where Robert stands, he realizes that Robert brought a companion, and said companion is a woman.

“Ah there he is!” Robert booms. “Welcome to the North cousin!”

A tiny smile escapes him as Robert’s hug threatens to crush his bones. Bless Robert for being so open. “I’m surprised you came, cousin.”

“Bah, you have so little faith in me, it wounds me.”

He can see that the woman Robert came with has maintained a respectful distance. “Not so, simply thought it would be a man from Winterfell.”

Robert laughs, “Well, not a man, perse, but someone from Winterfell did come.” Then Robert turns and beacons the woman to approach. “Come on Ned! Meet my cousin!”

He freezes. _Ned’s a woman?!_ He manages to collect his wits about him as the woman approaches, she’s taller than the average woman, deep grey eyes with brown hair, her face is serious and solemn. He watches as she gracefully bows, “Welcome to the North, your Grace. I am Eddara Stark, daughter of Rickard. It’s an honor and a pleasure to host you.” Her voice is low and husky, it sends a shiver down his spine.

He bows his head, then takes her hand and kisses it. “The honor and pleasure are all mine, I assure you Lady Stark, thank you for welcome.”

The smile she gives him is small, but it reaches her eyes. And he can’t look away from them.

*****

The first days in Winterfell have him adjusting to the cold. Winterfell itself is warm, and he’s been given a warm room, fur covers and there’s always a fire roaring in his room. Duke Stark is a solemn and serious man, respectful but he knows that this is a man who should not be crossed. The same can be said about the elder of his sons, Brandon is pure fire and almost a match for Robert, Lyan’s is Brandon, but smaller and Benjen’s is at that awkward age where he’s trying to figure who he is.

But he is most intrigued by Eddara - call me Ned, everyone does - Stark. She and Robert met in college, as they both attended Arryn’s University in the Vale. She is the complete opposite of both her brother and his cousin, which is why it is such a surprise that Robert actually has made a female friend. 

It’s Ned who takes him to the family’s library and keeps him company at his request. She speaks of life in the North, of Winterfell and her family; he has to coax her to talk about herself. As it turns out, she studied management and history. Loves books and riding, plays the violin, has a penchant for chocolate and loves quiet nights in.

Which begs the question. “How did you become friends with my cousin, Ned?” He finally asks one day as they are going over a book of legends.

Ned shrugs, “He made a pass on me, I told him off. He tried again, I punched him in the face. Then he laughed and said that he liked my spirit. He never made another pass, we’ve been friends since.”

He laughs.

*****

Rickard organizes a hunt, and to his surprise, Ned tags along. “Occasionally,” she says when he asks if she’s a hunter. “Sometimes it can be fun.”

She’s an excellent hunter, later that night, he begs a song from her. “I don’t sing your Grace.”

“I meant with your violin, my Lady,” he smiles at her.

Her blush is adorable. “ _Oh._ Of course.”

Her playing is impeccable and he finds himself being soothed by a song of the North. He closes his eyes and lets the music wash over him. He praises her abilities after that. “Perhaps we could play together, if you were to humor me and teach me a Northen song, that is.”

She smiles at him. “Of course.”

*****

He’s been in Winterfell for nearly a month, and he finds himself constantly seeking Ned’s company. Oh he talks with Rickard, drinks with Brandon and Robert, teaches some sword lessons to Lyan and Benjen with Arthur’s help. But it’s Eddara whose company he craves. There is something about her, an air of calm and peacefulness that draws him in.

And he knows himself enough to know that he is falling in love. It would be terrifying, but something about Eddara Stark sets him at ease.

She once found him on the Godswood of Winterfell, sitting under the Heart Tree. “There is such sadness on your face, Rhaegar,” she finally spoke after she felt comfortable enough to call him Rhaegar, even if it was only in private. “What troubles you?”

He had been startled, he had been so very lost in his thoughts that he had not heard her approach. “Ned, you startled me. But as to your question, I don’t know. My mother has always said that grief was my constant companion.”

She is silent for a moment. “Then perhaps you should do something that makes you happy.”

Such simplicity, he smiles. “I like my music, and I enjoy playing it for others. Reading, it also helps distract my mind and it helps me forget...” he stopped himself.

“Forget the troubles in the Capital?” She finished for him. “Then, perhaps, if you would agree, maybe hold a small concert for those who work here? I’m sure our cook and the rest would be delighted. And our books are still there, and they are plenty.”

“Yes,” he says, encouraged by her gentle nudging. “The troubles in King’s Landing can give headaches.” He admits. “And as to the concert, I might enjoy that. I have never played for our staff, my father forbid it.”

“Well, the King’s not here. Play and sing to your heart’s content. If you have no objection, I will organize it.”

“Go ahead Ned, I’ll play.”

“That’s the spirit!”

That night after dinner, he played for an hour for the staff at Winterfell. The round of cheers after he finished were nothing compared to the beaming smile Eddara gave him.

*****

When his time to leave Winterfell comes to a close, he gives Ned his personal email and phone number, she gives him hers. “Anytime you wish to speak Rhaegar, you can, I’ll listen.”

Once he is back in the solitude of his room in The Red Keep, he plays a song Ned taught him. It eases his mind of any worries.

And he falls asleep with thoughts of a snow maiden.

*****

He begins to write and call Eddara whenever he can. Arthur makes note of it, teases him. “And who would have thought,” he can hear the smile on his friend’s voice. “That it took a snow lady to melt you down. Are you _sure_ you’re the one with fire on your veins?”

He smiles, _“Fire and Blood,”_ he answers. “I suppose I am. But I will not deny that I enjoy her company.”

“Just don’t mention her name around Lady Lannister, she might throw a fit.”

He rolls his eyes. “No, I’d rather spare myself the grief.”

*****

_Rhaegar,_

_We at Winterfell are doing quite well. Father wishes me to take over our winter resorts, it’s quite the task, but I do admit to be happy that he thinks I can take over. Brandon is near engaged to Lady Catelyn Tully, and I’m quite excited. She’s wonderful and I look forward to having another woman here. I hope you are well._

_With friendship,_ _  
_ _Ned._

_Ned,_

_I’m happy for you. Good luck on the take over, it sounds daunting. But I know you can handle it. I am as well as I can be, wrote a song for mother’s birthday. Told Viserys some of the legends I read from the North, he’s quite pleased and now determined to see the Wall for himself._

_With kind regards,_ _  
_ _Rhaegar._

*****

“And I told Brandon, _‘If you cheat on Catelyn, I will end you.’_ He pretended to be offended, but I’m sure he appreciates the fact I actually like Catelyn. Ben is also quite taken with her.”

He chuckles. “I know Lady Catelyn, she’s quite serious and duty-minded, tell that rascal you call brother that I’ll aid you.”

“I will. That will keep him in line too.”

“Good.”

*****

For the first time in a very long time, he writes a ballad that doesn’t end in tragedy. His mother’s eyes shine bright and she’s smiling at the end of his impromptu performance. “It’s beautiful, my son.”

“Thank you mother,” he is. His mother’s opinion on his music has always been important.

“I sure will give my thanks to whichever lady inspired you.” She says and leaves the room, leaving him completely off-kilter.

*****

He sends flowers, chocolate and a book to Ned for her birthday. She sends him a text with a simple smile emoji. He can’t quite hide his smile for the rest of the day.

For his own birthday, he receives a case of ice-wine, a venture Ned has come up for the North, the wine is sweet and delightful. He gives his mother a bottle and like the dragon of his sigil, he hoards the rest.

*****

He finally asks her for a date one sleepy Spring night. Ned agrees, they have dinner in a fine restaurant in King’s Landing, a private room just for the two of them. Ned will be in King’s Landing for two weeks and he already has three dates planned.

When he takes her to the house the Starks own in King’s Landing, he leaves her at the door, but not before kissing her hand, wishing it was her lips.

*****

They date in secret, his mother eventually catches on and she just smiles. Helps him, in fact, arranges things so he can see her more often and gives him ideas for gifts and tokens.

“You are happier than I've ever seen you, that is all I want as a mother. And Lady Stark clearly makes you happy, then she already has my love.”

“...how?”

His mother simply gives him a mysterious smile. “You are my son, that’s how.”

*****

The first time they lay together, he loses himself to passion. To her lips, to her kiss, to her skin. For the first time, he feels like a dragon burning. It’s a kind of fire he did not know was possible. He loves it and loves her.

And he loves who he is when he is with her. And makes a decision.

*****

He goes to the court’s jeweler, his alibi is a new piece for his mother. Once behind closed doors, he asks the designer for a ring, something simple, but elegant. Selects a pigeon's blood ruby, placed horizontally surrounded by small diamonds.

It’s a piece that will suit Ned quite well, since most of her jewelry is understated. He knows she inherited most of her mother’s jewels, wears them on occasion, but her personal taste is much simpler. That is fine.

*****

It’s Robert who does the shovel talk.

But to his eternal surprise, he does it discreetly. “Ned told me,” he says over a glass of fine whisky. “And I’m warning you _cousin_ ,” the way he underlines that word is enough for him to understand that Robert means it. “That if you hurt her, I’ll break you. That is, if I beat any of the Stark men to you first.”

He lets his shoulders fall, “I assure you cousin, she will not be mistreated, nor hurt so long as I live.”

“Good. See that you keep your word.”

*****

The ring is on her finger, and passion has flared up again, like a flame that only needed a spark to ignite and burn down any defenses he had left. The room smells of the flowers he decorated it with, but all his thoughts narrow to the woman who drives him mad with passion.

Theirs is a love that is both calm and filled with passion. He has never stopped giving her flowers, by now he knows which ones she favors the most, even if she always welcomes even the humblest daisy. And he vows to always give her flowers, for any random moment, to remind her that she is in his mind.

Here, in the dark of the room, where they lose each other in a lover’s embrace, he knows, he’s found his queen. And he has found his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, feel free to comment!


End file.
